1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a test circuit; more specifically, relates to a display apparatus and a test circuit for determining whether to enable the test circuit in response to a predetermined voltage, and for disabling the test circuit after testing.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays have been developed rapidly, and have gradually replaced traditional cathode radiation tube displays. Presently, major flat panel displays include: organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and field emission displays (FEDs). In any of the flat panel displays mentioned above, a corresponding display array circuit should be tested during manufacturing to ensure proper operation.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the testing of a flat panel display of the prior art. The flat panel display comprises a display array 101 and a test unit 103. The display array 101 comprises multiple electrode leading wires, with the test unit 103 electrically connected to the display array 101 via an enable unit 105. The enable unit 105 determines whether to input test signals to the electrode leading wires in response to the enable signal 100.
After testing a prior art flat panel display, either the electrical connection between the test unit 103 and the display array 101 is cut off, or the enable unit 105 stays in a floating state without connecting to any signal. An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is used for connecting the display array 101 with other printed circuit boards or driver ICs. However, the enable unit 105 in the floating state is still disposed in the flat panel display. The ACF connected with other components and/or signals may lead to other signals being electrically coupled to the enable unit 105. The electrically coupled signals may activate the enable unit 105 and further cause the display array 101 to display an abnormal screen. Consequently, it is important for this industry to develop a method that eliminates the display of an abnormal screen caused by the original test unit 103 and the enable unit 105 after the testing of the flat panel display.